


This Is Way Too Much Pressure, It's Breaking My Heart

by Demerite



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Biting - ish, Christmas, Couch Sex, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Sex, handjobs, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demerite/pseuds/Demerite
Summary: Eddie doesn't like Christmas. Venom sets out to, if not to change his mind, at least distract him for a little while.





	This Is Way Too Much Pressure, It's Breaking My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceOfSpades22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfSpades22/gifts).



> For the Symbrock Holiday Gift Exchange 2018, and my first time writing gift!fic since highschool. 
> 
> Title is from Owl City's "Humbug", and is, I feel, an accurate summary of both mine and Eddie's feelings about the holiday season in general.

 

“So, you got plans for Christmas?” Is the first thing Anne asks when he picks up the phone. She’s taken to calling him about once a week, sometimes with Dan in the background, sometimes not, just to check in and see how he’s going. Eddie feels like he should resent it, bit it’s kinda nice. 

 

“Nope.” Eddie sprawls back on the sofa, kicking his feet up on the coffee table and staring out the window at the grey skies. It’s been threatening rain all week. 

 

“You could always come and stay with us, if you wanted.” Anne suggests, and Eddie already knows what she’s talking about; the little cabin about five hours drive away in a secluded bit of forest, the fire they’d kept burning in the grate the entire week against the cold outside, the long evenings bathed in the orange glow as they’d - no. He’s not gonna think back to then. He’ll probably start going quietly mad if he does, not to mention the things Venom will have to say. 

 

“Come on, I’m not gonna ruin your first Christmas together.” He pushes as much false humour into his voice as he can, and it must work, because she doesn’t make one of her concerned noises that she usually does when he’s pretending not to be hurt. 

 

“Seriously Eddie, it’s not a big deal, you’re more than welcome to-“ 

 

He cuts her off, because he doesn’t want to hear it. “Look, thanks, Annie, but I’m not coming.” He tries not to snap, but it still comes out sounding too hard, too sharp. 

 

“Okay, but just…don’t spend the entire month hiding in your apartment, yeah?”  


“Sure.” Eddie sighs into the phone.

 

“I worry about you being on your own, Eddie.” Anne’s voice goes all soft at the edges, and Eddie has to remind himself that it’s just because she thinks he’s all alone, and not because she still loves him or anything. Some days the distinction is harder to make thanothers. 

 

Eddie wants to tell her that he’s not alone, that he’s never alone, that the alien parasite riding around literally inside of him makes that completely impossible, but he still hasn’t worked out exactly _how_ to tell her that Venom isn’t as gone as she thinks he is, and he doesn’t have the energy to deal with the inevitable fallout of her finding out he’s been lying to her for the last couple of months.He’ll work out how to tell her. Eventually. 

 

“I’ll be fine.” he assures her, because he’s still not entirely comfortable having her worry about him like this. 

 

**_Is that Anne?_ **

 

Venom’s voice has stopped making him jump over the last couple of months. He _thinks_ he’s getting used to it, but it might be that Venom has finally learned some volume control. Either way, he barely flinches at the deep voice that rumbles through the back of his mind. 

 

He nods, knowing Venom will understand, and drags his attention back to his conversation with Anne, who has started in on something about one of her workmates. He thinks. He’s not really listening, mostly conscious of the way he can feel Venom sort of…uncoiling, in the back of his mind, like he’s waking up, or coming up towards the surface. It’s a strange feeling, but then again, what about this situation is normal? 

 

**_Eddie?_ **

 

“Hmm?” Eddie acknowledges Venom without even thinking about it. 

 

“Eddie, are you listening to me?” Anne asks. 

 

“Huh? Yeah, sorry!” He mumbles apologies, and hears Anne sigh, “Look, Annie, I’ve gotta go now.” 

 

“Okay.” She sounds a little dubious, “Just…take care, okay? And Merry Christmas.” 

 

“Yeah, you too.” Eddie mutters back, disconnecting the call and tossing the phone lightly towards the other end the sofa.Why did she have to say it? He’d been doing such a good job pretending up until then. 

 

**_Eddie._ **

 

Venom is sounding more insistent now, voice feeling like a physical presence in Eddie’s mind. 

 

“What?” Eddie grumbles. 

 

Venom materialises their head at Eddie’s eye level, and fixes Eddie with what he assumes is a long, serious look. 

 

**_What’s wrong?_ **

 

“Nothing’s- nothing’s _wrong_.” Eddie insists, which is a goddamn lie. Venom’s head vanishes again. 

 

**_Bullshit._ **

 

“Ugh!” Eddie protests eloquently, because that’s really the shape of it. “I just don’t like Christmas, okay?!” 

 

He drags himself up off the sofa, heading towards the fridge. He’s pretty sure there’s still some leftover takeout in there somewhere. He tugs open the door and peers inside. Yep, that looks like a takeout box at the back there. He leans in to reach for it. 

 

**_Why not?_ **

 

Venom’s ‘voice’ increases in volume, and Eddie flinches, narrowly avoiding slamming his head into the top to the fridge. Cursing, he grabs the takeout box, and stalks back towards the sofa. 

 

“Look, it’s one of those complicated human emotional things, okay.” He says, because that's his go-to excuse when he doesn't want to explain something to Venom, and maybe it's kinda shitty, but he really doesn't want to talk about this right now. 

 

Venom makes a kind of considering rumble, and for a moment Eddie thinks the symbiote might actually drop the subject entirely, but he’s clearly not that lucky today. 

 

**_Why?_** Venom asks again, and Eddie has the swallow the urge to actually scream at them. Seriously, there are days when sharing his brain with Venom is like having a hyperactive child up there, forever asking questions. 

 

“Look, Christmas just isn’t a good time for me.” Eddie snaps, “Never has been. A lot of people get really excited about it, and there's a lot of pressure to be really happy and, shit, I don’t always feel that way and it kind of sucks.”  


Venom makes a noise that might thoughtful, or might just be a growl. They materialises their head again, and tips it to the side, as if they're taking in what Eddie has told them. 

 

**_We will fix it._** The symbiote announces. 

 

“Fix it? Vee, dude, there's nothing to fix. This is just how I am.” Eddie sighs. 

 

**_Then we can distract you?_** Venom suggests, voice getting, if that’s even possible, lower than before, heavy with promise. 

 

“Now that I can definitely live with.” Eddie says, a shiver of anticipation running through him. The sex might be a fairly new addition to the admittedly weird relationship he and Venom have, but he’s already become not only used to it, but sort of addicted to it. 

 

Venom rubles something that might be ‘damn right’ as they pull more of themselves together into a physical form, enough to wrap around Eddie and push him back into the sofa cushions, pressing him down gently, but with enough force that the suggestion he stay still can't possibly be ignored. Eddie is perfectly happy not to ignore it, enjoying the sensation of being held in place before anything else has even begun. His dick is plainly aware of what’s coming, already half-hard in his sweatpants. Eddie makes a move with one hand to tug them down, only to find both his hands held in place by his sides.

 

He’s held firmly back against the sofa cushions, and Venom presses themselves against his side, tendrils slipping down to slide into his sweats, pushing them down his legs, wrapping around his dick and coaxing it to full hardness in moments. 

 

Eddie lets out a noise that sounds embarrassingly like a whimper when Venom’s tongue slides across his throat, dragging roughly against the skin. It’s painful in the best way, and he knows the skin there will be red raw for days afterwards, a constant reminder of _this._

 

**_Mine._** Venom rumbles, tightening their grip around Eddie’s dick, making Eddie’s hips twitch upwards, chasing the friction, trying desperately to form some sort of rhythm. 

 

“Yeah, yours.” Eddie mages to gasp out, and he feels teeth pressing into his shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to feel dangerous, and a low growl rumbles through the back of his mind.

 

Time becomes irrelevant, passing, but measured only in heartbeats and pleasure and desperate, panting breaths. 

 

Eddie’s orgasm sweeps over him in a sudden, sliding rush, leaving him wrung out and breathless, slumped against the cushions. Venom sinks back into him slowly, rumbling contented noises as they do so. It makes him feel heavy, content. 

 

Perception slowly makes its way back to him, and as he stretches his arms above his head, Eddie realises that it’s finally started to rain outside, the heavy drops slicking the windows and reducing visibility outside to dim greyness. The lamp on the table near him fills the apartment with a steady, comforting glow. 

 

**_Merry Christmas, Eddie._** Venom mumbles at the back of his mind, and somehow, Eddie finds that maybe he could like the holiday season a little better after all. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Vee.” He whispers back. 

 


End file.
